Man Of Steel story rewrite
by Dagenspear
Summary: When a child is sent by his parents to Earth from the dying planet of Krypton, he figures out how to use his powers for good, discover the truth about his lineage, and battles the enemy that comes after him. My take on what I think should have happened in MOS.


**Hey! This is what I would have done differently for MOS! Enjoy!**

Open on a cleaner Krypton. Kal-El is born. Jor-El and Lara name him. An earthquake happens. Lara expresses fear about having a child on krypton when it has such unpredictable conditions. Jor tells her that their computer system has scanned the planet inside out and has informed them that everything it fine. She infers that Jor isn't certain about it and they decide that he should check the core directly.

We cut to Zod who is sitting in his home alone, having violent flashbacks of robotic creatures with symbols on their foreheads attacking krypton, killing people, even Zod's family, the flashbacks are brief, but just enough to see the Kryptonian council surrender to their attacker, a dome enclose over Kandor and make it disappear, Zod is haunted and angry.

Jor-El asks Zod to come with him to check a fault line, as a scientist needs to be accompanied by a soldier when going to like the outer lands, access military equipment or whatever, just as a soldier needs authorization by a scientist to access scientific equipment. They talk, it's clear they're friends, Jor-El tells Zod about his son, Zod tells Jor-El that he knows a natural birth is illegal. Suddenly a violent earthquake erupts, causing Jor-El to quickly check his readings. They're off the charts.

Jor-El and Zod quickly rush back to his lab to check his main computers, which are all reading things as fine, he digs deeper into the programming and finds the same symbol that was on the robotic creatures head embedded into the computers programming, corrupting it. Jor-El is horrified, Zod is furious, yelling about how that thing destroyed their families, their brightest city, and now it's destroyed THEM, Zod blames the council for bowing to the thing and proclaims them weak.

Jor-El warns the council, as Zod rallies any soldiers loyal to him to save their world while they still can, he does so easily, they attack the council headquarters and take them out, Zod finds Jor-El, and asks him to help him save their world through allowing access to the Codex.

The codex is a computer chip, essentially it's the brain, it has info on everything, from the genetic code from which all kryptonian children are created, to the entire history of Krypton and all its knowledge, and the how to build and operate a terraforming device called the World Engine, as such a thing has been illegal for a long time due to it requiring a planet with an already habitable environment and thus life.

Jor-El refuses Zod, saying he will not allow Zod to destroy a entire race. Jor-El escapes, accesses the codex, steals it and goes to Lara, telling her they have to leave. Jor-El has set a warning for the planet to give them time to escape, but doubts they'll be able to as a military security system destroys any ship entering or leaving krypton, but Jor-El has a plan: A space probe, small enough to sneak past the security systems, but big enough to carry maybe one person, or one person and a baby. The probe was designed to send robotic drones to other planets and test the planet's atmosphere and environment. He sends Lara and Kal-El to the probe, and she goes, begrudgingly, as Jor-El gives her the codex and a special command key for the probe that will guide them when they get to earth, telling her he has to distract Zod's men to keep them from the probe.

Lara is wounded fatally, maybe by Faora, but she gets into the probe with Kal-El and takes off. She hides the codex in the main engine of the probe just before this happens.

Zod captures Jor-El, and sees the probe doing that teleporting thing, he puts two and two together and takes Jor-El prisoner, gets on a large ship with his army, and shuts down the security systems, so he can track the ion trail or whatever sciency mumbo jumbo before it disipates.

Jor-El, though, has thought ahead, and damaged the teleportation device thing, making it so it would trap them temporarily in the "phantom zone" between the teleportation destinations, giving the trail time to disipate so they can't track it. Zod, furious, kills Jor-El, maybe, not sure.

And we cut to Earth, where the probe crashes in Kansas at night, near a farm in winter, Jonathan and Martha come out. Lara, barely alive, opens the probe, by pulling the command key out, and they find her, Jonathan tries to save her, but she dies, her last words asking them to protect her son.

Jonathan and Martha lie to a friend of theirs in the hospital by telling them that the baby had been left on their doorstep and asked him to write down that Martha had given birth to the baby over the winter, during a recent snowstorm.

Jonathan dies a different way, a tornado collapses a building, which a teenage Clark holds up, Jonathan's wounded, but he tells him it's not serious, he's lying so Clark won't try to save him and compromise the stability of the building which could endanger anyone else alive under it, this could be how Clark also discovers his x-ray vision can't see through lead. This could also be after an argument where Clark says he wants to help people after 9/11, and gets angry at Jonathan...

This causes Clark to feel guilty. Martha gives him the command key to the probe telling him that Jonathan wanted to find out where he came from but he was afraid something would happen to him if he did. She tells him that the only he's ever going to be able to live his life is if he discovers the truth. Clark agrees relunctantly and places the command key in the probe, which causes the probe to show a hologram of readings from one other kryptonian ship on the planet. Clark, with Martha's encouragement, decides to go looking for it. Clark finds the codex in the probe as well.

A few other things, some development for Lois, making her a bit of a low level reporter, a bit of big skeptic, maybe the whole story could be told through the words of Lois writing the story. Her arc could be about her seeing how someone like Clark can bring hope to the world. She could also win her first pulitzer because of the story. Lois is ignored as a reporter, mainly given bit things in the paper. But she begs Perry to give her a chance with the story on what the government is investigating. He agrees.

Same basic stuff, but he gets onto the base where the army is looking for the ship at by using a fake name to get a job as a reporter to gain access to the site when it is allowing reporter access. The government is giving a false story about what they're looking for, which is what causes Lois to try and go out to look for herself, which is when she sees Clark and follows him.

When Clark gets inside the ship he finds a 30 year old decapitated robot body in front of the area of the only jettisoned esacpe pod. The command key is what Clark uses to activate the ship, which activates the Jor-El hologram. But the hologram is more like a recording than being there. When Clark leaves he turns on the cloaking device, which prevents the ship from being tracked by human means.

The activation of the ship causes a beacon to go out and it alerts Zod to the location.

Clark gets the tutorial from Jor-El and the suit, but is reluctant to expose himself to the world. He even argues that his father died to protect him from the world. He's conflicted, but he tries flying and when he finds some people in trouble he can't not help them. He decides to help, but avoid being seen. The S on the suit stands for peace and togetherness.

Meanwhile no one believes Lois about what she saw in the Arctic, because the government has release false statements about it, but when she hears about someone saving people she's convinced that it's the same person based on the statements about his powers. But she's not permitted tp do the story, but she ignores that and goes to search for the truth herself. This leads her to as far as Kansas, but Lois does not discover that Superman is Clark at this point, she gets close, but Clark comes to her asking her to stop. She does. This is where we can develop the Clark/Lois relationship some more, a talk over coffee maybe.

Lois decides to keep the story underwraps. But that's blown apart when Zod hacks into the satelites and outs Superman as an alien. The information gets out that Lois knows about it and she's taken in by the government to get her to tell them where he is.

Clark, after seeing this, asks Jor-El what he should do, who tells him to do nothing.

Clark then talks with the priest, who tells him that he can't in all good conscience tell him that he should give himself over, just that he should listen to God and Jesus Christ and let them show him the way of what's good and right.

He turns himself over.

Faora doesn't request that Lois come on the ship. But Clark does give her the command key just in case and tells her where his ship is so that it can be hidden from Zod, because he realized that the codex is what Zod is after, after his talk about Zod with Jor-El.

Lois goes and finds the ship, and has the government take it in.

Zod tells Clark how they got here and about the phantom drive mentally interrogates Clark by peering into one of his memories where he sees Clark find the codex.

He goes after it and Clark is able to escape, because he told them where the ship was and they scanned it from the mothership and remote link to it, allowing the Jor-El AI to hack into the mothership computers and release Clark from his restraints.

Clark is able to stop Zod from killing his mother when he discovers that the probe and codex is gone.

Same basic stuff. Less damage. There should be a ramp up.

Clark comes up with plan to use the phantom drive in his probe and the information he learned about it from Zod to open the phantom zone up and suck the kyptonians into it, holding them there as prison forever.

Zod maybe dies differently, make a big deal out of it.

Zod and Clark could begin their fight as Zod sees his ships being sucked into the phantom zone. Enraged, he would say that if Kal-El wishes to betray his own people and not see krytpon reformed on earth, then he will kill Kal-El and then destroy those he has betrayed them for.

The fight wouldn't be so widely shown. It would be more in close ups, as we see Clark struggle to keep the fight away from people and Zod go for people. Zod would slam Clark through the bottom of the building, crippling it. Clark would try to keep the building from being taken down by Zod so the people inside could get out in time. When Zod is about to destroy the main support of the building, Clark is forced to decide to save the people and he fights Zod into the now closing vortex of the phantom zone and he hurls Zod into it, which without a ship, destroys his body, killing him.

Clark is horrified that he killed someone and he is more horrified as he looks around, seeing the destruction that the fight, the terraforming device and the phantom zone brought. He begins helping clean up the destruction. Show a montage of him helping with that and helping with the rebuilding as we hear people say that they should give him a chance because he saved them, others saying they're afraid, other saying that they blame him for the damage that the other aliens caused, some saying that he's apart of that group and him saving them was just a ruse to gain their trust and the government declaring him against the interest of the people and the United States Of America. He and Lois afterward have a talk on a roof about how he doesn't know what to do now after everything. They kiss and he leaves.

Clark is contemplative later on and talks with Martha, saying that he failed and Martha responding by telling him that he saved the world, to which Clark replies saying that look what he had to do to accomplish it. He says that if he wants to be hero he can't be that and he wants to be a hero. He says that he's never felt more at peace than he is by using his powers to help people. He says that he's sorry to Martha and his father that he can't hide like that anymore like they wanted now that he's shown himself to the world.

She says that they never wanted to him to hide, that all her and Jonathan ever really wanted for him was to be happy and have a life. He says he wishes that his father could have known that he could use his powers to save people. She said he did and that he will.

Show flashback of Clark as kid with Jonathan watching him and even playing with him.

Clark says that he can be apart of both worlds and that he needs that and wants to live in the normal world with people, so he won't allow himself to lose sight of life like that again, so he will have more conviction than ever to preserve it no matter what and won't think of himself as above life and humanity.

He reveals himself as Clark Kent to Lois at the end of the movie when hired to the Daily Planet by introducing himself and she recognizes him as Superman. Same end line. Welcome to the planet.

Also develop the world's reaction to Superman more.

And two post credit scenes, one for Lex, implying they found another kryptonian (Kara) and maybe some kryptonite. The other scene for Batman.

And maybe add Jimmy Olsen.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **God bless you all! God bless everyone!**


End file.
